


Well How Do I Put This...

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform, have some feels to help you get through the pause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I envision Dave coming out to John and Jade after they win the game. (bonus: Karkat's emotions come spilling out in the second chapter, you're welcome guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed something to tide me over while we wait through this pause, cuz we had no davekat confirmation sadly. (Dont get me wrong that flash animation was beautiful tho). 
> 
> I'm homestuck trash obviously so if you wanna follow me on tumblr where I rant and reblog homestuck shit then my name is mercygrim96 (same as here).

They had done it. They had won. It was hard to comprehend, Dave couldn’t even wrap his finger around it, but here they all were, and Karkat, Karkat was alive and fine. The troll was currently talking in hushed tones with Kanaya, he looked kind of angry and…maybe sad? Well Dave would have to make sure everything was ok, but first he had a mission to complete.

He looked into the eyes of John, and a -now awake- Jade, who were staring at him with curiosity; wondering why Dave had asked Rose to gather them here. 

He turned to his friends, “Well… uh… you’re probably wondering why Rose has gathered you here….” He started off, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact, even though they couldn’t see his eyes.

Rose, who was standing next to him, sighed. “Dave, would you please just stop trying to avoid the inevitable. Or would you rather me tell them for you?”

“No! I’m a big boy I can do it myself,” he said quickly. “Well guys ya see… the thing is… Man this is harder than I thought it would be, and excuse me if I start to ramble at any point; because you guys know that rambling is my specialty, as is shooting sick fires and drawing totally rad things. Cuz I’m like the embodiment of cool, the only iceberg that would be left if global warming finished claiming the North Pole, the-“

“Dave! You’re rambling,” Rose interjected him.

“Oh, um, yeah,” he said, clearing his throat to continue. “Well, the thing is, ok…” He takes a deep breath, “I’m not straight okay… I’m not sure what qualification my sexuality falls under… but I’m not straight, and I’m hella in love with nubby horns over there,” he points at Karkat who is still taking to Kanaya, but looked at him skeptically for a second. “We’ve been an item for a while now, and I just didn’t know how to tell anyone because I didn’t want you guys to think I was weird, or to like… not want to be my friends anymore. So there I said it.”

It was silent for all of two seconds, until John burst into laughter and Jade giggled.

Dave was about to yell when John put his hand up, “Dave what in your right mind would make you think Jade and I would dislike you just because of who you loved!?”

Jade stopped her giggling and added, “Yeah that’s just ridiculous Dave! You can date whoever, I mean Rose and Kanaya are obviously a thing and we don’t think twice about it, it’s just natural.” 

“See Dave I told you they would not mind at all.” Rose said matter-of-factly. “Now I do believe you have an angry matesprit to console at the moment, so I would go do that if I were you,” She said motioning to Karkat who was angrily stomping away from Kanaya. 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, more feels to keep you at bay.

Dave followed Karkat until the troll finally stopped walking, a good distance away from everyone else, and then Dave heard it, his Karkles was crying. It was almost silent, but he could hear it, he saw red drip on the ground.

“Hey Kitkat, you ok,” He asked, as he approached his boyfriend and put his hand on Karkat’s shoulder. The troll immediately turned to Dave and looked up at him, tears leaking from his eyes.

“No fuckass, I’m obviously not ok… I’m crying for fucks sake.” He answered with controlled breathing in between quiet sobs.

“What’s wrong, did someone hurt you? I will totally punch someone if I have to, just tell me who. They will get to meet my right hook and it likes to give bloody noses I have you know. The bloodiest noses, it will probably break that nose; break it into little nose pieces. It will-“

“Dave! You’re fucking rambling again, we talked about this shit, you sound like an absolute fucking idiot when you ramble,” he said, as he wiped the red tears off of his face. “No one hurt me, Dave…. Everyone was just trying to save me…”

Dave was starting to get confused, “Well of course everyone’s trying to save you, you’re their leader right? They need you.”

“I’M NOT THE LEADER DAVE,” Karkat yelled, as more tears fell on the ground. “I’m a piece of shit, that’s all I am. A real leader would take action when everyone was risking their lives, a real leader wouldn’t be the weakest link in the group, a real leader would be strong as fuck; they wouldn’t let someone keep them from fighting the most important fight of them all. A real leader would LEAD that fight, be at the very front while everyone followed behind. I’m not a real leader Dave, I’m just that guy in the back that no one thinks can do anything… Why else would Kanaya knock me out before the fight even started, the only reason would be because I would just get in everyone’s way.”

“What the fuck Karkat. What the actual fuck. We would all be lost without you you do know that right? I would be lost without you; I would have never been able to talk to people in an un-ironic way if I didn’t have you in my life. You led these trolls, took the role of the leader, demanded it. You let all the mistakes everyone made fall on your shoulders so they wouldn’t feel as guilty about everything. Do you know how strong a person would have to be to do that? I could never do that. You did your best to keep everyone alive-“

“Yeah, and look how that turned out Dave. Not everyone made it here you know.”

“That may be true Karkat, but everyone who is here now, they got here with your help. I know you let Vriska take over for you for a while, and I’m kind of glad, it gave me a chance to see a different side of you.” He said with a smile. “But now it’s time for you to step up again to take-“

“Dave please don’t… not you too. Kanaya won’t stop talking to me about this. Echidna told her that I must be protected at all costs… the only way that she would give the frog to Kanaya was if she promised that I wouldn’t die, because apparently I’m supposed to lead this new world. Dave…I don’t want to be the leader…I don’t deserve to be the leader. I didn’t contribute in any way to get here, I was too weak to be of any help I guess, I’m better off dead somewhere, floating through dreambubbles.”

“Oh hell no Karkat, don’t you ever fucking say you wanna be dead, I will personally punch you in the face. You need to stay here. And did you ever consider that Echidna wanted you to be the leader because of who you are? You’re not a tyrant, you hate the blood hierarchy, or whatever you called it. Echidna made Kanaya promise that you would be safe to lead the new trolls into a new life. That’s how I figure it at least.”

Karkat sniffled, “Ya know Strider, sometimes you’re pretty fuckin smart its weird. But regardless of what you think, I’m still not fit to be a leader, I didn’t help you guys get here, I just got knocked on the head by an overly protective person. Someone like John would probably be a better leader for yo-“

“Karkat, John is a cool guy, but he’s also a dense idiot. He would not even know the first thing to do when it comes to leading a society. You understand that stuff so much better than anyone else here.”

“What about Rose? She’s a smart girl, why don’t you ask her?”

“Rose is smart sure, but I wouldn’t trust her as a leader, I think she would turn us into her own personal psychology experiments.” Dave answered with a shiver. 

“Ok, how about Vriska, she made all the battle plans for the final attack.”

“No way in hell I would let her lead us dude, I wouldn’t be able to trust her at all she’s way to…how do I put this? Evil, yeah that sounds about right.” 

“Ok then, how about you lead everyone mister fucking know-it-all.”

Dave laughed, “Babe I’m so not a know-it-all, and I would make a terrible leader we both know that. Only you can be the leader Karkat.”

“Dave I don’t think I’ll ever be important enough to be a leader…”

“It’s not about being important Karkat-“

“No let me rephrase that, I don’t ever think I’ll feel important enough to be a leader. I just feel like I’m everyone’s shadow Dave, like I’m always so close to the action, to the things that are relevant, but I can never touch them, I can only follow everyone else. I rode here on everyone’s pajamas instead of contributing, of doing something. It’s impossible for me to feel important after that.

I was already so close to the breaking point Dave, and when I wasn’t there for the finale, that was the edge; I fell and shattered. And now it will take forever to pick up those pieces that broke.” He said as he looked to the ground, as if those pieces were right there, mocking him.

Dave tipped Karkats face back up and said, “Well I’ve got news for you, I’m gonna be here forever helping you pick them up and that’s two people instead of one, so it should only take half the time right?”

Karkat smiled up at him, “You fucking idiot. How the hell do you always make me feel a little better every time you open your stupid mouth.” 

“That’s because my words are magic,” Dave replied, as he gave Karkat a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Dave…what if I’m a shitty leader?”

“You won’t be, I’m gonna be here right by your side the whole time, helping you pick up all those broken pieces while you help everyone else. I’m gonna be your rock, your knight, your other half; that’s what I signed up for when I said I love you. I promise you all these things, just promise me that you’ll go and be the leader that they need?”

“I can’t promise that I’ll be a good one, or that I won’t fuck shit up though…”

“That’s fine, everyone can make mistakes, even a leader.”

“Ok fine, jegus you really know how to ware someone down don’t you? You’re so insufferable like that.”

“Awww come on Karkles, you love that about me,” Dave said with a grin.

“When the fuck did I ever say that? And stop calling me Karkles you fuckass,” he grumbled.

“There’s the grumpy asshole that I fell so hard for, I thought I wouldn’t see him again.”

“Whatever, now if you’ll excuse me, I have some leaderly things to attend to,” Karkat huffed as he started to walk away. He turned back to Dave though and said, “I’m glad you didn’t die and stuff you jackass.”

“I love you too Karkrab.”

“DON’T CALL ME KARKRAB YOU INSUFFERABLE PIECE OF SHIT!”

-  
Rose sat down next to Kanaya and leaned her head on the trolls shoulder, “Well I guess the short grumpy guy is going to be okay. My brother will do a fine job helping him become himself again.” She looked up at Kanaya, “So please don’t feel anymore guilty about what happened okay? You did what you thought was right, even if it did break him, Dave can help pick up the pieces.” Rose took Kanaya’s hand in hers, “And I know that Karkat will forgive you in time because you mean a lot to him.”

Kanaya looked over at Karkat as he bickered lightly with Dave, “I sure hope you’re right,” she said with a deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd I'm out!


End file.
